


A Question of Romance

by Sarek and Amanda Archive Maintainer (Selek)



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M, Ruth White
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-03-04
Packaged: 2017-12-04 07:42:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/708242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selek/pseuds/Sarek%20and%20Amanda%20Archive%20Maintainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story written for Challenge prompt "Hot Chocolate".</p><p>Written by Ruth White.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Question of Romance

Author: Ruth White  
Title: A Question of Romance  
Fandom: Star Trek TOS  
Rating: Gen  
Notes: written for Challenge prompt "Hot Chocolate"  
Pairing: Sarek/ Amanda

"I have a question," Sarek stated as he stood in front of her, his hands tucked into the long sleeves of his robes.

Amanda studied him carefully. When Sarek had first arrived, in an effort to be helpful to the new ambassador, Amanda had told him that, if there was any point of human custom and behaviour that puzzled him, he could ask her about it.

She was now, not exactly regretting that impulsive offer, more dreading the next sentence. She was certain Sarek was not deliberately choosing topics specifically to embarrass or fluster her. It just had not occurred to her that what he'd find most puzzling would do so. She took a deep breath and braced herself for the inevitable.

"What is the question?"

"Why would a human interpret a gift of confectionery as a romantic gesture?"

"What?" Amanda blinked, startled. Just who had Sarek given it to? No, she couldn't ask that!

"Er," Amanda began as her mind boggled at the idea of Sarek behaving at all romantically. "It depends on what the gift was, and er, well, how it is presented and packaged."

"I see," Sarek replied thoughtfully. "So if the gift was a selection of chocolates, presented in a gift wrapped box tied with a red ribbon?"

"That could be misconstrued." Amanda nodded.

"Thank you, Miss Grayson, again you have been most helpful." Sarek bowed to her.

Amanda bowed slightly in return. When she straightened, she saw that Sarek had placed a box on her desk. The red ribbon wrapped around it contrasted with the plain black wrapper. She didn't need to open it to tell what was inside. Her startled eyes met Sarek's dark gaze. What she read there left her oddly breathless.


End file.
